Ultimo acto: la magia del amor
by MangoForever
Summary: Harper creyó que lo había olvidado. Justin la noto. Advertencia: muy OOC.


Harper había comprendido ya que los sentimientos que en algún momento tuvo por Justin terminaron cesando, eso pensó y estaba muy bien con esa idea, después de todo, las cosas podían concluir con normalidad. Harper no volvería a sentirse atraída hacia él porque sabría que su corazón se haría añicos de nuevo como todas esas veces en las que fue ciega y quiso ignorar que él sólo no quería nada más que su amistad.

Justin fue su amor platónico, un amor que duró bastante. Él era distinto a los demás, y no sólo porque fuese un hechicero (incluso uno de los mejores), sino porque se trataba de alguien inteligente, amable, guapo. Él tenia características faltantes en otros chicos. Justin Russo fue la perfección hasta que abrió los ojos.

En muchas de las veces en las que Justin se decidió a entrar en una relación Harper lo soportó lo mejor que pudo, aunque en realidad corriera a los brazos de Alex y esta no tuviera más remedio que consolarla, porque ella se volvía débil cuando su vida giraba en torno a Justin. Alex era su gran apoyo, sin ella, hubiera decaído fácilmente.

Harper lo superó con una pizca de melancolía. No acostumbraba a no sentirse nerviosa o extremadamente cariñosa cuando se encontraba cerca de él, pero las cosas dejaron de ser las mismas y con el tiempo Justin pudo darse cuenta de eso.

Luego empezó a conocer al mejor amigo de Justin, Zeke, un chico que la entendía, que a pesar de sus rarezas le encantaba estar a su lado, y tal vez eso causó que sus sentimientos cambiaran. Zeke fue la razón de olvidar a Justin, la razón perfecta porqué sentía que no podía haber nadie que la complementara tan bien, se sentía a su lado como nunca logró sentirse con nadie. Pero en realidad Harper no lo vio, no vio que todos los sentimientos que tenia por Zeke eran mentira, aún llevaba a Justin en el corazón y no podía darse cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo.

Justin se sintió alagado en un principio de los sentimientos que Harper profesaba hacia él. Le pareció tierno, pero se trataba de la mejor amiga de su hermana (una hermana que lo sacaba de quicio en múltiples ocasiones), así que lo mejor era aclarar que él y ella nunca podrían tener nada, él la quería como una hermana (la cual era mucho mejor que la real), una hermana muy tierna y dulce, amable, extraña.

Justin lo negó, no le entraba en la cabeza ni por asomo que pudiese tener más que una amistad con Harper. Por eso buscó cariño en brazos de otras, y terminaba con el corazón roto por esas otras, se negaba a aceptar que Harper correspondía a el puesto bacante en su corazón, ella cumplía con todas las expectativas e, incluso, las superaba. Tuvo tantos errores amorosos hasta que en su cabezo entro al fin que pertenecía a la pelirroja, a la alocada pelirroja que acostumbraba a vestirse raro, a la que dirigía sonrisas y miradas brillantes, aquella amable chica que siempre había estado allí, en todo instante que él la necesitara.

Entró en pánico cuando lo notó, le hirvió la sangre también. Celoso. Esa era la palabra con la que se catalogaba lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Harper con su mejor amigo. Pensó que no pasaría nada, se llevaban bien simplemente. Harper y Zeke solían ser incomprendidos por sus personalidades, tal vez necesitaban apoyo entre ambos, ya que podían entenderse mucho mejor de lo que Alex o él podían entenderlos. Pero Zeke le reveló lo que sentía por Harper le dijo que la quería y que esperaba poder tener algo con ella en algún punto, Justin lo persuadió, no quería que se acercara a ella, Harper la suponía como suya aunque esos días podía observa cambios en su forma de tratarlo. ¿Harper, ya no lo quería? Justin pensó que la tendría para él, que no la perdería. Había sido estúpido, su inteligencia se cortaba cuando Harper se decidía a irrumpir en su cabeza.

Y no lo soportó más, si la cosas seguían Justin aseguraba que saldrían mal, porque en el momento en el que Zeke y Harper se besaron Justin supo que lo odiaba aunque ese no fuese su objetivo, lo odiaba por usurpar su puesto y quitarle lo que le pertenecía y debía pertenecerle por siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando? —preguntó Alex. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio con sus cambios de humor, cambios que se hacían cuando Harper aparecía, y era cuestión de si estaba melosa con Zeke, o no, que él estaría furioso o feliz de la vida.

—No sé de que hablas—respondió sin muchas ganas de hablar. Prefería guardarse las palabras, Alex podría ser peligrosa y chantajearlo luego.

—Es Harper, ¿no?—Justin se tensó, quedándose sin aire a la vez. Debía estar bromeando, ¿cómo lo había adivinado?—. Soy tú hermana, por cierto. No necesito de grandes habilidades para notar más extrañezas de tu parte.

—Tú no puedes criticar mucho acerca de las extrañezas.

—De eso no es de lo que estamos hablando—reprendió.

—Y tampoco es de lo que quiero hablar—replicó Justin con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues te aguantas—demandó—. ¿Te gusta Harper?

—Eso es ir directo al punto.—Alex lo miró mal—. Sí, Alex, me gusta Harper.

—¿Y por qué es hasta ahora que lo admites?

—No lo habría hecho si no me hubieses obligado.—Alex siguió con su mirada venenosa—. Pensé que no estaba bien sentirme atraído hacia ella; al principió por ser tu amiga, luego por ser novia de mi mejor amigo. Esto se salió de control antes de que me diera cuenta.

—Creo que debes hablar con ella—aconsejó. A Justin le pareció tan raro oír ese tono de apoyo—. No creo que Zeke sea realmente quien le guste.

Justin sintió culpabilidad, sentirse feliz porque su mejor amigo no había ganado el corazón de Harper era algo que no debía experimentar.

—Justin, hermano, ¿qué te ocurre?, pareces decaído.—Y Justin sabia lo de Harper, pero se estaba matando por dentro, porque podía dar el paso para ir y acercarse, lastimar aparte a su mejor amigo.

—Max, no lo soportó. La necesitó.

—¿Es sobre Julieta?—preguntó el castaño confundió. Justin rió, ojala sus problemas se trataran de ella.

—Harper, me gusta Harper—explicó.

—Oh...—masculló Max—. Me alegra que al fin lo admitas. Estuve esperando que lo hicieras por bastante tiempo.

Harper se debatía si su decisión fue correcta al seguir estando con Zeke. El amor de antes, lo que creía que sentía, no era real, y se lo hacia saber a Zeke por medio de su actitud. Zeke sabía de los anteriores sentimientos de ella hacia a Justin, lo sabia y aún con ello, aún viendo que el amor de Harper parecía tan fuerte e inquebrantable, él se ilusionó con la idea de que ella llegara a amarlo.

—Terminamos—dijo de la nada, provocando que la palabra volara en el aire y rompiera el silencio.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó. Estaba oyendo mal.

—No hay necesidad de que sigas atada a mí cuando esta en tu mirada que lo sigues queriendo a él.

—Zeke, no te comprendo.

—Y yo a ti sí.—Se acercó y la besó por un momento, el ultimo—. Por eso es necesario dejarte ir. Justin es un poco lento aveces, pero sé que siente algo por ti más allá de una simple amistad. ¿No has notado que no le agrada verte conmigo?

Harper lloró en el hombro de Alex luego de eso, ningún chico se asemejaría a hacer algo tan humilde como lo hizo Zeke. Él se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella.

Dos semanas después de la ruptura Harper estuvo un poco mejor, y Zeke parecía recuperarse más pronto de lo esperado.

—Harper, necesito hablar contigo—solicitó Justin. Y Harper rió, reía porque sabía lo que venia y sus fantasías de ese día no tenían idea de lo difícil que podía ser soportar los nervios. El estomago se le estrujaba y aún seguía riendo sin importar que doliese—. Harper, ¿estas bien?—Asintió rápido y paró de reír.

—Terminamos—soltó.

—Lo sé.

—Odio haberlo lastimado.

—Lo sé.

—Me sigues gustando.

—También lo sé.

—¿No tienes otras respuesta?

—Habla de otras de cosas.

—¿Por qué te esforzaste en ocultar que te gustaba?—inquirió.

—Harper, soy un idiota, no tengo fundamentos prácticos como para responder a esa pregunta sin verme desestabilizado. Fui estúpido, en especial al pensar que estarías siempre enamorada de mí, si hubiese cedido paso a mis sentimientos Zeke no hubiese resultado herido.

—Los errores pasan—dijo. Le sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes y su voluntad para perdonarlo.

—No me hagas esto tan fácil, estaría demasiado mal para mí que decidas no darme una reprimenda por lo que hice.

—Pues vive con el dolor en tu corazón, no creo que sea tu culpa.

La relación seria problemática, en definitiva, sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de tener a Harper para él sin importar que tan difícil fuera.

—¿Harper, puedo besarte?—No esperó por una respuesta, se fue directo a sus labios para dejar atrás ese mundo y concentrarse en uno nuevo. En el sabor gratificante que marcaban los labios de Harper, y la gloria de explorar su boca con la lengua. Harper se enroscó al cuello de Justin mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura con miedo a que de alguna manera eso se tratara de un vil sueño. El aire provocó la separación abrupta de ambos cuerpos que se necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí—balbuceó en una risilla, Harper.

Harper pensó que el acto nunca llegaría, que la obra terminaría con ella sin cumplir su sueño, sin embargo, la obra seguía su curso a la perfección y ahí estaba Justin, para ella.

Justin había caído rendido a los pies de Harper desde el inicio, ella marcó su todo en la vida. Harper fue experimentar una magia mucho mayor de las que cuenta en los libros, de la que podía hacer con las rimas y varitas y pociones, ella le enseño una magia fuera de cualquier tipo de historias: la magia del amor.


End file.
